Closer
by Distant Voice
Summary: [One-shot for MultiSaku Month 2018, Day 19] In which Sakura gets just a littler closer to Gaara in an unexpected way. GaaSaku.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

A/N: Erm, expect silliness ahead and read with an open mind. That's all I gotta say. Enjoy!

 **Closer**

* * *

"No way." She'd declined so coolly that it made her almost feel bad to see her friend visibly wince at her rejection. Almost.

 _"Please,_ Sakura-chan," Naruto whined. "I'd hate to cancel on Gaara."

Sakura crossed her arms and frowned, as she regarded the blond in the hallway outside of the Hokage's office. It really wasn't her problem that Naruto couldn't keep his promise to show Suna's visiting Kage around town. It also wasn't her problem that his plan with Gaara fell through because he was assigned a painstaking task at the very last minute to redo all his previous mission reports.

Fed up with the lack of attention and details in his submissions, Tsunade-sama was determined to ground Naruto in her office all day tomorrow to give him a personal lesson for all those times he so simply and effortlessly wrote "awesome" to indicate the outcomes of his missions… so Sakura had witnessed when she dropped off the hospital's monthly stats at her mentor's. No excuse under the sun was going to get the foxy boy out of his ordeal, not even his little planned field trip with the Kazekage. And one look from the fearsome Godaime—so stern and menacing—made it clear to him that he'd better think twice about using his Kage Bunshin to his advantage.

So yes, none of this was _her_ problem, but Naruto apparently thought otherwise as he was set on to get her involved. Instead of taking a rain check on his scheduled outing with Gaara like a _normal person_ would, her persistent friend was now pestering her to take on his personal responsibility. Go in his place and show Gaara a good time, he'd suggested; it was just for a day, he'd coaxed as he presented to her his best "sad puppy look."

"It's my day off tomorrow..." Sakura mumbled. She wasn't attuned to the idea of spending her precious Sunday to babysit the Kazekage, but her will was steadily slipping under her friend's pitiful display.

"Gaara is your friend too, y'know."

He reasoned with her.

"But we hardly talk. I don't know him well at all."

She fought back.

"Then it's perfect. This will be the chance for you get to know him better."

He stumped her logic and followed through with the promise of a reward.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise!"

 _Dammit,_ she cursed inwardly. His pout, combined with his set of clearest and bluest eyes, was just too overpowering!

Sakura relaxed her folded arms and sighed. The truth of the matter was that despite the goof he was, Naruto always had her back through thick and thin; and she had his. Sakura knew Gaara's friendship meant something special to him, and she understood his disappointment in failing to fulfill his commitment. She was settled on doing this favor for him. If anything, her boisterous blond teammate was right: The redhead was unequivocally a friend to her just as he was to Naruto. So, in a way, she too had an obligation toward Gaara as a friend. At least, it wasn't like she'd be sacrificing her day for a complete stranger.

"Fine," she'd ultimately relented, but not without her precondition, "but it'd better not be Ichiraku again!"

* * *

Tomorrow came quicker than the blink of an eye for Sakura. Instead of spending quality time with her much missed bed on a lazy weekend morning, she found herself maneuvering through the Sunday crowd in the fairly busy Konoha streets. Stifling a yawn, Sakura was in a sour mood. Her previous willingness to help out Naruto was overcome with instant regret when her alarm clock buzzed her up at an ungodly hour. As she plodded toward the meeting point, Sakura was not shy in muttering her grievances against her blond friend under her breath, uncaring about the strange looks that a few passersby threw her way.

Though Sakura's grumpiness was short-lived when she was greeted with a refreshing sight upon arriving at her destination and spotting her red-haired friend. There in front of his hotel, Gaara coolly stood with his hands in his pockets. Sakura stopped in her tracks. _"When did he get so good-looking"_ was her immediate impression after seeing him for the first time in quite a while.

True to her observations, the young man's features were striking: His untamed flaming red hair caught the bright rays of the morning sun and shone in the most dazzling way. His seafoam eyes, rimmed with mysterious blackness, resembled placid crystalline pools in the deep forest. The kanji tattoo that he adorned above his left brow bone made him look even more rebelliously attractive. In addition, he'd donned on a civilian outfit; an unzipped maroon jacket cloaked a gray inner shirt, and a pair of black pants and sandals to match. Even in his casual clothes, Gaara looked well put together and stood out.

Suddenly, Sakura was glad that she had the forethought to ditch her ninja gears and wore a lemon chiffon dress that complimented her figure, as well as taken the extra minutes to put some light makeup on. Now she didn't have to worry about looking shabby next to the Kazekage his Highness in their public tour around town.

Having had ample time to check the redhead out from afar, Sakura finally picked up her pace and sprinted toward him.

"Hello Gaara." She smiled, as she approached.

"Good morning." He returned politely.

So with a simple exchange of greetings, they were well on their way to start the day's activities.

Other than fending off a few envious looks that were sent her way from some nameless females, much of her day with Gaara had been standard thus far, to Sakura's pleasant relief. She'd picked a nice restaurant for them to have lunch and showed him some of the attractions in the village. Same was said for their interactions. Before she'd met up with him, she'd consciously decided that her fall-back strategy to fill in any awkward silence was to bring up Naruto as a safety topic, should she run out of things to talk about. She was glad that she hasn't resorted to that, since their organic conversations seemed to flow rather well.

The two continued to amble their way down the afternoon streets, until a particular poster plastered on the wall of the theater caught Sakura's attention and she dawdled. It was an advertisement for the movie that she'd heard glowing reviews about from Ino, her _inconsiderate friend_ who'd gone ahead and watched it without her because she was too impatient to wait until her day-off. Sakura huffed to herself, as she casually skimmed the timetable by the ticket booth. Her shoulders slumped. It was going to be the last showing! She had long been waiting to award herself the overdue pleasure of viewing the film, but as things stood she was going to miss it. Sakura glanced over to Gaara, who'd also stopped to survey what had seized her interest. An idea lit up in her head, as she smiled coyly at her companion...

And the next moment she knew, tickets in hand and a redhead at her footsteps, Sakura was happily skipping down the isle to the room where her movie was scheduled to screen. Sakura wasn't sure what had led Gaara to agree to watch the movie with her. Maybe he pitied the way she wistfully lingered before the poster board in front of the venue. No matter, she ultimately got what she wanted and _deserved._ Plus, one might argue that movie-watching _sort of_ constituted as part of showing Gaara around town, engaging him with fun activities, hanging out… whatever Naruto had planned for him. So she'd just killed two birds with one stone. Proudly thinking that to herself, Sakura got comfortable in her seat as the lights in the room dimmed.

Yet, a good portion of the next 100 minutes was the most uncomfortable experience Sakura had ever sat through. Clammy palms fisted in her laps, she shifted uneasily in the dark room. She knew it was a romance movie; heck, that was what made her wanted to see it in the first place. Being quite the hopeless romantic, Sakura was always a sucker for this kind of stuff. Still, she hadn't expected the romance part to be so... so... _graphic!_ Ino had definitely left out this detail in her endorsement. The whole thing was borderline Icha Icha (Sakura assumed; not that she'd ever read it, mind you), and the surround sound made it no better. Her cheeks heated, and she wanted to fan herself. Her over-stimulated brain was at loss in between telling her to keep her eyes wide on the screen to take in every single image or look away to dull the visual input.

In all honesty, Sakura was sure she would've actually enjoyed the movie… if she were on her own, or even with a female friend… basically, with anyone _but_ Gaara. What contributed to the increasing awkwardness in the atmosphere that she felt was the glaring fact that she had dragged the Kage of a foreign nation to a X-rated movie, _unknowingly,_ of course. Never once during the show she dared to look to her side, for fear of meeting a pair of disdainful and judgmental eyes.

In any case, she was adamant to get her money's worth. So she'd sat through it. He'd endured it. When the movie ended, wordlessly they exited the theater. Once outside, Sakura finally had the courage to face Gaara. Just then she'd discovered that his complexion had gone a little paler than normal. She felt a twinge of guilt. _Great job, Sakura._ She mentally scolded herself.

Now was probably a good time to bring up Naruto, Sakura figured, to change the focus onto something else and relieve some of that awkwardness that still clung to the air. She thought she'd try to lighten up the tension somehow. It was already close to the end of their outing anyway. Soon she'd be able to say goodbye to Gaara and call it a day. Then she'd get home, pamper herself with a nice long bath, and take comfort in the fact that she probably won't see the redhead again in a long, long time. And, just maybe she'd go find Ino later and have a good laugh about her little faux pas.

 _Hey, you wouldn't believe what Naruto did the other day!_ Her brain formulated the ice breaker. But before Sakura could verbalize her sentence, Gaara was quicker in breaking the stiff silence between them.

"This category of films is what you enjoy?" he cleared his throat and asked, looking squarely at her.

So much for trying to change the subject, Sakura deadpanned.

"Romance is a popular genre. A lot of people like it," she replied with a fake smile. If she pretended like a mature person who appreciated the movie as a work of art and form of expression, then maybe she wouldn't come across as some kind of pervert. "Did you not like it? I'm sorry if it was not to your taste."

Gaara cast his gaze downward. "It's just not something I'm used to. It's..." Bringing his turquoise eyes back up at her, he paused before admitting, "eye-opening."

At his choice of word, Sakura let out a nervous laugh and echoed, "Yeah, well, I guess I wasn't expecting it to be so… explicit either."

Her companion remained quiet for a few seconds, during which Sakura prayed that she hasn't traumatized him with a movie that was way too liberal with its nude scenes. It seemed that Gaara was rather inexperienced on this front, given his reaction.

When he'd spoken again was when Sakura believed that their conversation was surely taking a bizarre turn.

"So people engage in physically intimate acts when they are attracted to each other?"

Sakura balked, holding her tongue in cheek. _You're kidding, right?_ Finding his expression instead sincere, she softened her eyes. She didn't expect the movie to have piqued his curiosity and interest in the subject matter. Gaara's naïveté was almost endearing.

"Yep." She decided to humor him.

"Why?"

"Um... It feels good, I guess? It's also a way to show your partner your affection…" she answered patiently albeit awkwardly, before returning with a question of her own. "Have you never had a girlfriend?"

"No. I haven't given much thought to such prospect," Gaara confessed in all his seriousness.

She wasn't too surprised that he'd confirmed her suspicion. What a waste of a fine specimen, Sakura secretly lamented. So she thought she'd do the female population a favor by encouraging the redhead stud to get himself out there. "Oh, I see. Well, it's nice to be in a relationship. Maybe you should try it."

Gaara rested his thumb and index finger on his chin. "Perhaps, I will consider it. You speak from experience."

"Not really..." Sakura muttered, all of a sudden feeling pathetic about her lack of a love life that she'd compensated by indulging in cheesy romantic flicks such as the one they'd been _so lucky_ to watch earlier.

"You are not involved with anyone?"

"No, but I'd be open to a relationship if there were someone suitable."

"I see..." Gaara mused. "Then if you are to become involved, how do you determine what physical acts are appropriate to express your attraction?"

His neutral demeanor somewhat fazed her; it signaled to her that he was more than likely treating their discussion as some sort of scientific discovery. As for herself, on the other hand, she wasn't sure how long she'd be able to keep a straight face given the direction that their conversation was headed.

"It kinda progresses naturally. Some of the more erm... intimate things come later when you are in a deeper commitment. But in the early stage, you'd start with hugging, hand-holding, and kissing." She flushed as she explained to the best of her ability, knowing full well that she was in no way an authority on this topic!

"Is it instinctual?"

"What is, kissing?"

He nodded. Sakura recited a silent prayer in relief. _Thank god_ he wasn't referring to sex.

"I suppose, but it helps to know how to do it; otherwise it can be an unpleasant experience."

"How does one acquire the techniques?" he pressed on.

"The bookshop probably carries some books on relationships that teach you this kind of stuff, among other things."

Scratching her head, Sakura emphasized, "…although I'd like to think it's something you learn better by doing and practicing..."

"Show me."

Jade eyes bore into hers dispassionately.

" _Eh?_ "

Sakura's eyes almost popped out of their sockets in disbelief. He'd commanded so unabashedly and confidently. It wasn't even a proposition.

"You want _me_ to _show_ you? Are-are you sure?" she stuttered, flustered at the very notion that Gaara had asked—no, ordered—her to show him how to kiss?! What the hell?

"Yes, I'd like to know, considering that my knowledge in this area is scarce." His unwavering confirmation really meant that he was all business.

Sakura gulped. Hard. This was totally inappropriate, if you'd ask her. But, when she found her fists obediently remained at her sides as opposed to in his face, she'd realized that she considered his request all too tantalizing. Licking her parched lips, she took a good look at her red-haired companion. _Damn_ , puberty really treated him well. Had she already mentioned that he was good-looking? Oh, what the heck, she shrugged. A chaste kiss never hurt anyone, especially if it was for educational purpose.

Sakura pulled Gaara to a side street, away from prying eyes.

"Like, right now?" She'd check with him one more time, just to be sure.

Arms crisscrossed, he nodded firmly. "If you don't mind."

Sakura was resolved that she didn't mind, after all. And somewhere in her twisted mind, the day was shaping out to be like a date that she'd always shamelessly daydreamed about: A hot guy, a meal at a nice restaurant, a romantic movie, and a kiss to seal the deal at the end... _Except,_ it _wasn't_ a date; and it was definitely turning out _weird._

Stepping closer to Gaara, Sakura drew in a sharp breath, closed her eyes, and straightforward went for it. No further questions asked.

Her mouth met his in a matter of seconds. Despite her frenzied heart rattling against her ribcage, she willed all her conscious efforts into steadying herself and instilling much gentleness and carefulness into her kiss. Mmm… Sakura savored the feel of his lips and found them surprisingly soft, warm, and exquisite. The brief contact was enough to send a jolt of sinful excitement down to her core. Reluctantly, she broke away, lest she got too carried away. As soon as she parted from Gaara, she was almost wishing to be back where she was, doing what she was doing, just a moment ago.

Sakura fluttered her eyes open, only to be welcomed with the sight of Gaara's dumbfounded face. Eyes wide, lips tight, he looked frozen to the ground. She figured he'd be surprised, but didn't expect him to look so astonished. Was her kiss that mind-blown?

"You kissed me," recovering a little, Gaara said flatly. His brow bones had risen dramatically higher by this point.

Rolling her eyes, Sakura thought he'd stated the obvious.

 _"What,_ you said to _show_ you," she exasperated, unappreciative of his stunned reaction which didn't seem to give off a positive vibe. She swore, if one word of complaint came out of him… Kazekage or not, she might just send him flying to the moon. Sakura narrowed her eyes. In any case, Gaara had better choose his next words tactfully…

…and tactfully he did:

"I was referring to the books..."

He hit her hard with his revelation.

"Oh."

 _Ooh..._

Sakura went slack-jawed.

At that precise moment, she was sure that the level of shock Gaara had experienced earlier was in no way comparable to what she was feeling now. The heat in her face burned so hot that she could probably cook her dinner on it. She felt she was going to spontaneously combust any minute. Thanks to her hormone-fueled perverse mind, she'd utterly and miserably misinterpreted Gaara's intention and made a complete idiot out of herself.

Seconds ticked by like years as she was rendered speechless, while her brain desperately searched for an excuse to salvage the situation. The last thing she'd want was for Gaara to view her as someone so forward and loose. Worse yet, in her technical capacity as a representative of Konoha, she might have instigated a diplomatic incident by unintentionally offending the Kazekage's private space for stealing his (most likely from the looks of it) first kiss.

Seriously, if Konoha and Suna were to go to war over this… Sakura panicked. No, it was all Naruto's fault! By her default, it was always his fault, even if it wasn't…

"Ah, I misunderstood..."

Her hands shot upward, and she fervently waved them before her in defense.

"I-I am really sorry!" She was on the verge of crying out of pure embarrassment.

"Don't be."

It wasn't Gaara's forgiving tone, nor his gradually growing blush that grabbed Sakura's attention; but rather his hand, which took a hold of her wrist, that stopped her frantic movements.

Gaara momentarily focused his eyes on her before shifting them away, as he acquiesced, "I think I can agree with you. I'd prefer to learn by doing."

Letting his words slowly sink in, Sakura stared down at their joined hands then back up at him. "You don't say..."

* * *

"Oi, Sakura-chan!" A distinct cheerful voice traveled to Sakura's ears from behind her, as she made her way down the corridors of the Hokage Tower. She didn't need to guess the identity of the individual who bounced toward her. The poor lad was blissfully unaware of the dark aura that began to build around her.

"How was your outing with Gaara?"

"This is all your fault!" Absent of any warning, she whipped around and awarded her rambunctious friend with a satisfying whack on his thick skull.

"Ow, what was that for!" Rubbing the tender spot on his head, Naruto yelped in confusion. "What happened? So did you get to know him better?"

Remembering her rather heated impromptu makeout session with the Sand's leader in the back of an alleyway, _as well as_ his expressed desire to have her company again during his next visit to Konoha, Sakura felt her cheeks involuntarily warm up and she sighed.

" _Oh, you have no idea..._ "

* * *

A/N: Haha, I went crazy with the ellipses and commas.

I know, I know... Gaara was kinda ignorant in this story and Sakura was a little too eager. But hey, we all know he's a late bloomer and she's a closet pervert (as made evident by her reaction to Naruto's Reverse Harem Jutsu on Kaguya; and also when Konohamaru tried his Sexy Man Jutsu on her in one of the SD episodes). :P

Anyhow, I can kinda see a sequel/part 2 for this one-shot (-smacks self- must prevent further distractions from updating my WIP! Lol). In any case, if any of you are interested in a sequel (assuming you liked the story), let me know. ;)


End file.
